


moonboy

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Hypnotism, I did too, Implied Sexual Content, Janus underestimated how fucking much roman loves vi, M/M, Magic AU, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Queerplatonic Dukeceit because I said so, Remy why, if you read that tag and questioned the whole existence, no smut though, remus is the only one who holds a single braincell, romancentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He stared at the new member of their class taking in his hair that was made out of the night sky but seemed to radiate some sort of light that was intoxicating."Ok 3Q, this is Virgil Lunapuer, Virgil this is..."To be honest, it didn't matter what Ms Quill said next, or if she even spoke , Roman was too focused on what sounded better, Virgil Xia or Roman Lunaper.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, platonic dukeceit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning this to be a two or three parter, depends how it goes

The night was dark, but not the type of dark that you would fear, the type that was comforting and was not frightful. And out of that dark he came.

The dark of the second floor corridor, but still dark.

"Ok 3Q, this is Virgil Lunapuer, Virgil this is..."

It didn't matter what Ms Quill said next, Roman was too focused on what sounded better, Virgil Xia or Roman Lunaper.

He stared at the new member of their class taking in his hair that was made out of the night sky but seemed to radiate some sort of light that was intoxicating . Taking in his eyes are hypnotising and they are endless pools precious stones that glisten. Taking in his-

A snap of fingers.

"Ro are you the-"

"Jan, do you think that Xia sounds nice, I think it sounds nice, doesn't it sound nice.."

"Remus, did you spike drink his in the morning?"

"Not today at least.."

"...Oh God, your in love aren't you?"

"Yeah, Rem has eaten a pet dove..." And Roman was back to day dreaming about the new kid's face the calm but elegant beauty of it, how can he even be real, his body seemed so ..so...ma-

Roman's face got slapped by a semi gloved hand.

"Quill is calling you!" The slapped snapped back into focus, eyes widening and refocusing.

"Yeah, Miss." 'Miss' currently was pinching the bridge of her nose, looking like she was regretting all her life choices up to now ( That made sense, she did decide to go into teaching.)

"I'm buddying you up with Lunaper, do all that movie shit where you take him around the school and do that bonding fuckery or whatever." Virgil stood in front of his new guide with his hands in his pockets seeming not even focusing on him ,but his eyes were glued in a sideways position .

_Oh god, I'm too gay, I'm too fucking gay for this, someone come and fucking help me._

_No ,you can do this Roman. You can woo him. Your are Roman Xia . You can-_

"Um, hi Roman."

_Nope. I do not fucking have this. I am doomed. Can you die from a overdose of gay? I think you can. I am going to die._

"Are you ok?"

" Um, yeah.. yeah I was just going to that you are looking _lovely_ today."

"..Oh my, that was really bad but-"

The ringing of the bell surrounded the room.

"Get out of classroom."

Virgil turned to Roman.

"So you're guiding me?"

(Janus walked up to his homeroom teacher's desk. "Quill, are you even allowed to curse in class?")

("Janus, do you remember I know what you did on Sunday evening?")

("...Truce?")

("Truce.")

******

The stream of feral adolescents filled the corridor. Shoving and pushing began as the students rushed their way over to their first period classes.

Somehow in the chaos, Virgil and Roman managed to stay together.

"Um, so, what do you like to do?"

The journey to second period would take about two minutes because the class was at the other side of campus, the guided concluded it would be a good time to break the ice.

"Oh, I really love theatre and just musicals in general, maybe it's because of my childhood Disney obsession-"

The jocks barge through the crowd.

"No, that definitely explains why you are currently wearing propaganda-"

"Merchandise-"

Everyone parts like the red sea for the resident Heathers.

"It's going to a multi-trillion-dollar corporation that has a very solid grasp on the younger generation perception of entertainment and what is right and wrong. It's propaganda princey."

 _He gave me a nickname. He gave me a nickname_! 

"Why princey ?"

Virgil made a sharp turn to face him.

"You're a Disney loving thespian, you just seem like the type to envision yourself as a prince.."

Virgil gave a small smirk/smile (Roman couldn't tell and it didn't matter. His heart skipped a beat either way.) to his guide and put his ear bud back in.

******

"Janus Vale?"

"Present."

"Remus Xia?"

"Not here, in the principle's office for something."

"Thank you, Janus, Roman Xia?"

"Here, sir!"

("Wait, that kid in the green denim jacket with the attempt at a moustache is your brother?")

"Ruth Yillton?"

("Twin brother actually.")

"I'm alive, I guess?"

(Virgil looked at Roman with a surprised face. "The one who offered to give a senior a blowjob in the middle of the hallway.")

"Nyx Yonder?"

("Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm related to him either." Roman started to doodle idly in the margin of his book.)

"You can see me."

( Roman noticed Virgil peering over at his book with a sly eye, seemed to acknowledge something and focus back on his music, bobbing to the beat with a quiet tap of his sneaker.)

"Remington Zenith."

Virgil stopped tapping his foot in response the student's name. The class was silent.

("Why did you stop tapping your foot?")

("You noticed me tap my foot?")

("No-t-h-h-ing, I meant why did you peer up your head like a deer in headlights?" And for one second, while the that his eyes flickered with colours that he could even describe. But it was just one second. Could of been an illusion.)

(" Nothing, it's just that's the name of my cousin.")

_Don't panic yet. People have same names._

"Well if no one knows where Remin-"

"Morning bitches!"

("Huh, I was right.")

_Dammit._

"Remington, you are five minutes late, where is your slip?"

A piece of discarded paper flew at the teachers face.

"Here you go.." The tardy walked to his seat at the front of the class.

Sir sighed.

"Class, Nyx is currently handing you back your tests graded, I'm just going to say that barely anyone of you got higher than a C and Janus meet me after class to discuss why you and Remus have both got an A+ despite you never being able to get anything higher than a D- ."

("Remington, move your shoes from the table.")

("No.")

("You are insufferable.")

("It is one of my talents.")

" As this is a revision lesson, you are allowed to talk to your peers."

And the classroom erupted into idle chatter (To be honest, why would teachers believe that students were actually going to talk about their scores and where they went wrong. They were obviously going to bitch and gossip about trivial shit.)

Both earbuds out.

"Well because this is my first day and I haven't got anything to look over, wanna talk?"

_Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck yes Fuck ye-_

"Sure."

******

"Beauty and the beast is not an allegory for Stockholm syndrome -"

"So please explain why Belle fell in love with a furry-"

"It's because she see the beast beyond outward, appearance and the fact she understands that there is something deeper inside, she can see it!"

And with that the eyes were back, the eyes that seem to contain whole nebulas and are ready to destroy everything and anything that disappeared in a second. And in a second it would be all that it took to make Roman dismiss the fact that his pencil once again was radiating the cosmic energy.

_Well they did say that lightning not striking twice was a myth._

Virgil pulled him by his collar until they were at eye level with each other.

_Stop thinking gay thoughts Roman._

"If you think you know anything about me, think if you value your life,"

He relinquished him just as the bell went.

"What's next princey?"

_What just happened?_

******

The day went on with no other incidents, like the one that occurred in the classroom and the day had gone mostly smoothly.

Mostly.

Virgil talked to Roman significantly less after that experience, the ripples of whatever button he had pressed subliminally affecting their conversations.

Roman did learn that Virgil, like him, was a theatre kid but unlike his 'basic bitch musicals' ( Virgil's words, not his.)like Hamilton, Be More Chill and Dear Evan Hansen ;he listen too the folks who made A Very Potter Musical ( Roman forgot who made it though). He also figured out that he was quite anti-social and preferred to stay invisible.

By final bell, Roman thought he had bonded with the boy.

 _Just a few more steps and we will be married_.

******

"Pa, do you believe in true love?"

Pa straightened his glasses which was currently focused at his email pileup . "No, I don't Roman, love takes time, trail and error, you have to find someone like you that you don't just love for outward appearance, it doesn't just happen."

"So how did you fall in love with Dad, someone who apologise to the coffee table when he bumped into it?"

"On rare occasions, true love as you put it, can occur but I-," He looked up from his laptop. "Why are you even talking to me about stuff, you know your father is better with emotions and I'm better with logical things."

"Idk."

"Please don't speak to me in slang."

"Please never say slang."

******

" Dad, I think might be in love."

" _Might_ , you were eye fucking him in class-"

"Remus, language!"

"English!"

"Anyway, there is this really cute boy who I'm guiding around the school and he likes the stuff I like and I really want to get to know him better but he got really angry at me and I don't know-"

Dad encased his son in a hug. " Look, if you are this in love with this boy that you only met so recently, just follow your heart, It's really and truly the only thing that can tell you what to do kiddo."

"Wow, that sounded really profound and wise, what have you done with my father?"

******

TheDuke: Hey

TheDuke:Hey

TheDuke:Hey

ThePrince: What do you want bro

TheDuke: You know Remy

ThePrince: How can I forget?

TheDuke: Well, Jan just sent me a video of him without his glasses on

ThePrince: Spill

TheDuke: Ok, so the file keeps on corrupting itself for some reason but his eyes are had this weird mystical vibe to it, it think I saw a cloud with 💤 in it

_That reminds me of ..what? I can't remember in full but it has to do with Virgil._

ThePrince: Is that all had to show me?

TheDuke: Yeepers

ThePrince:: Night brother

******

Roman was pissed that he woke up to say the least.

_It didn't even get to the the really good bit...the fuck am I? Remus?_

Roman turned to his phone to see that his usual flood of notifications was simplified down to two.

He checked it.

Anonymous: Do not fucking touch him or all of Sideton can see you spread his legs

Anonymous: [ Attached a file with the dream in word format.]

Roman screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment you cowards


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe four parts maybe three

“Kiddo, are you ok?” The round glasses wearing father had bust down the door to Roman’s room.

“Noth-i-i-ng, I just-just stubbed my toe.”

“But you’re still in bed.” He gestured to the bed which he obviously had not left.

_Shit. Time to make and excuse._

“I stubbed my toe in my-y-y dream?..”

_You dumbass. He just has to look at your crotch ._

The parent stared at him very closely. “Well that checks out,” He leaped off the bed, “If there is anything wrong, remember you can always come to me, no matter how big or small.”

A wary smile from Roman with an equally shaky thumbs up and the parental figure took it as a queue to leave.

Now a more prepared Roman grabbed his pillow and then promptly had a mental breakdown into it.

******

ThePrince: Bro you got to help me

TheDuke: Look, I’ve got some erection medicine in my closet, I’ll go and get it

ThePrince: NO!

TheDuke: What is it then?

ThePrince : Its too complex to talk talk on text I’ll talk to you about it later

******

Despite the twins being sixteen years old, they would always argue over whose turn it was to wash the dishes and because their Pa was so sick of their bitching that he proposed a solution: They both wash the dishes together. And as both parents would leave the house quickly after breakfast and they had time to burn, Roman decided to inform his twin on the incident.

“So, someone sent you your wet dream in smut format and you’re complaining?”

A splash of water across Remus’ face

“Can’t you see that the problem is that someone knew what my dream was in the first place! Someone had access to my fucking dreams!”

“Dad would be proud of that-”

“It wasn’t supposed to be a pun!”

Remus looked at his brother.

“Look, if you are so worried about the text, just give Pa your phone and he can probably track the-”

“Yeah, fuck no,” Roman started to scrub the mug he was holding harder. “I would then have to explain why I even care and I’m not doing that.”

(“If you scrub that any harder, you’ll break it.”)

(“Oh, thanks.”)

(He passed the mug over for the other to rinse off.)

“Well if you aren’t going to Pa about it, I might have an idea…”

_Why did he trail off like that?_

******

“So basically, someone transcript your … fanfiction about Lunaper and you need my help?”

“Yeah, don’t you-”

“And your dumbass hasn’t even fucking acknowledged the first part of the message?”

Janus walked up and snatched Ro’s phone away from him and unlocked it.

(“Excuse me, but how do you my phone password?”)

(Janus chuckled seemingly to himself, with an otherworldly feel in his voice. “ You don’t want to know.”)

“ ’ Do not fucking touch him or’; the or is important as the anonymous messenger is giving you a choice: Stop trying to be friends with Virgil or suffer the consequences.”

The twins stared blankly at Janus.

(Janus mentally judged them.)

“Choose the former, stop trying to be friends with your crush.”

Silence filled the room.

Roman walked up to the gloved wearing male who might as well as told him to stick his hand into a blender.

“Do you have any physical idea how impossible what you just said is?” Roman said this in a voice so cold and unfeeling that would of probably scarred any other organism for life.

But he was talking to Janus Vale. The kid who was queer platonic partners with Remus Xia. Pretty sure he doesn’t fear God anymore.

“If you are that, entranced by him, there is always other options…” And again that voice that seemed to be powered by undead spirts, those the seemed to leak-

_I should really just ask what the hell he means._

“Just cut to the chase, what do you mean by options?”

_What the fuck have I got myself into?_

“Let’s just say …,” And this is where the gloved figure eyes started to glow a blinding gold and the palm of his hands that were covered shortly followed. “I know **_ṡ̩̣͡h͙̣̺̽̿̆i̬̝̼̾̒̚t͇̿_**.”

******

“So you could do _hypnotism_ , and you never told me this?!”

“That’s not important at the moment, we need to start the ritual soon or shit is going to go south.”

“Wait, why do we need to finish so soon, we have thirty minutes until first period?”

“Don’t question things, just follow my instructions.”

Janus took of his gloves and discarded them to the side and Roman could finally see the truth. The palms of his hand seemed to be printed with an gold open eye shape . And Xia couldn’t shake off the feeling that they were watching his every move.

“Give me your hand, Roman.” Roman complied and Janus’ eyes and hands started to glow so intense it threatened to be brighter than the sun.

“L̵̡̫͙̣̼̼̪͈̦̈́͊ö̷̺̳͓̫̰̮̦͍̓́̅̓̊ö̴̧̞̥̤̞̱̟̳́͝͝k̷̡̠̟͕͖̜͖̦̯̣̐̓̎́͋̽̂ ̴̺̩͖̹̹̓̅̈̌͐i̷͉̭͉͖̭̝̝̼̪͋̈́̀́͝͝ͅn̷̬̙̖̲̥̪̹̰̜͗͗̈̔͑͗͆̚̚t̵͔̖̤̲̥̟̜͘ͅo̷͍̩͍͖̤̲͒͌̌̒͝ ̷̡͔̱̝̱͇̎m̷̜̓̕͠ȳ̸̺̻̱̩̹̎̉̀͋̆͌ ̵̦̤̹̪̞̲͓̽͐̚é̵̡̛̹̬̪̣̅̓ͅẙ̴̉̚͜e̵̛̺̾͌̂͗̕s̸̞̖̱̎̿ ̸͉̣̫̉͝͝y̴̗̤̐͂̐̍̏͘o̴̡͖̟͎̯̹̯͍̹̕ų̷̧̨̯̠̳͈̬̰̒͘͠ͅn̴͕̗͌̓̿͛g̴͓͊ ̵̹̳͔͉͚̄͂o̴̥͍̮͉̠̼͚̓͜n̴̢̧͉̳͔͓̈́̓e̵͎̻͉̰͙̝͉̹͗̋̃̈́̒͂̚͝͝.”

_Ok, it now sounds like there is seven people speaking, this was a bad idea._

He looked into Janus’ ( Was he even there anymore?) eyes. A feeling of absolute calm washed over him.

̫͂"̡̡̛̖͇̙͂̑͆͊F͙̦͛̀e̊͜e̻̰̎̈́l̑͜ ̠̯̯̭̺̈́̈́̉̂͝ṫ͎h̪̽͢͠e̡͇̻͓͍͂͛͠͞͠ ͓̖̟̼͍̾̀̽̌͊p̲̬͋̿ṳ̿l̡͔̳̓̇̌ḽ̛͉͚̮̽̒̈ ̫̕o̥͖̞͐̐̋f̧̠͓̔̇̈ ̡̦̙̟̊̐̕͞tḩ͈̼̗̈̊̓̂e ̫͗c̣̺̘͊̋̄͜͡a̲͔̟͌͛̾̾͞ͅͅl̦̓m̛̓͜ͅn͚͓̊͡é̟ş͓̋͠s̻͉̲͖̀̃̿͂͘ͅ ̦̂͟͝j͉̱̾͠͞ͅu̗̳̇̇ş̣̗͙̂̈́͗̑t̛͈̮̹̣̅͋̊̓͟ ̟͓̮͒̒͝d͍̻̠̪͊͋͝͡r̼̍ag̣̮͉̟̺̍̀̓̉͌ y͕̖̏͘ŏ̭u͇̥͆̍͜͝ ď̪̲̋͋̑͟ͅơ̢̭̓̆͢wń̹̳͡,͙͞ ̡̢̣̣̫̈̒̈́̿͘d̡̗̖̣̑͛ē̘̮̖̠͋̉̓e͈̥͑͌p̮̤̠̓̈́̇ę̻̎̆r̟͈̬̗̮̾͆̉́̚ ̡̲̯̔͋̏á̫͛̎͢ͅn̰̓̋͟ḏ͖̈́̈͆ͅ ̛̜̩͉̆̃̏͢ḑ̋eḙpȅ̙̤̀ŗ̞̓̀ ̟͉͕̟͋̆̅̃͟͞i̫̠͂̾ń̨͕͍̻͇̃̀̉͡ẗ̢̙͓͕͂̕͘ǭ̗͕̻͂̋͗ ̬͂ṫ͈̭͂h̙̣͎͆̊ē̹̝̫̮̇̒̔̎͟ ̤̫̭͂̉̐͘͟pḛ͛͆ͅa̩̽c̱̺͇̐́̿̊̂͢͟ĕ̦̠͔̳͂̾͒ ̡̲̺̑̓o̩͉̳͕̟͂̈͒͌̍f̠̱̊̽ ̛̰͖͍̌̊̽ͅḭ̭͍͋͝t̤̔͋͜ ̝̙̟̻̠̀̽̾͘͝à͙̳͉̐̔ll̮̠̙̖̃̋͒͐͢͝ ̹̠͇̔̍͠an͍̒d͙̙̞̬̂́̀͛ b̪̼̠͇̽̄̔̊̕ͅy̡̘̝̖͋̉̚͡ ̡̻̩̠̱̋̍̐̓͝t̡̞͈̺͌͗̈́̓͜͠he̝̿ ť̻i̯̓m̡̫̑͘e ̢̛̫̈̍͐͜ͅI̯̒ f̧͙̤͛͛̊͜͟͡i̲̱̬͉͗̂̌̉n̼̺͈̩̈͐͘ȋ̢͙̏s͎͔̘̏͛͞ḧ͇͖̮́͠ ̺̅t̢̢̲͖͛̈̓̌h͕̭̹̙͖͊̒̀̏͋i̡̺̫͐̊̊̾ͅs͎̫̃̈́̏͜͟ ̝̟̾̇s̻͚̟̽̎̑ȩ̻͇̼̐̾͝n͌͜t̛͉͍̅e̟͍̱͓͆͗̄n̞̫̓c̮͗e̼̊̚͢,̧̡̩͇̞̾̓̀̃͌ ̣̓y̤̙̞̳̍̈͒̔ǫ̼͘͝u̟̅ ̧͔̲̫̿̇͘͠w̘͇͍̟͆̑̀̔͜il̢͍̓͊l̩̖̼̂̎͐ ̪̽j̡͈̝͛̄u͕̝̐̓̏͟ş̹͎̈́͗̀̐͢t̛̖͍͎͈͂̕͡ ̻wa̖͘ṉ̪̾͝t̺͡ ̢̳̣͛̀t̬̭̋͘o̧͍̹͓̝̔̇͒͡͞ ̖̜̆̑l̮̟̾͘ǐ͕͔̺̳͌̀͊st̛̙͉̺͎͆̓̃̕ͅẽ̢̮͊̏͢͡ͅn͙̯͎͐̊͗͠ͅ ͈͗͜t̛̤̜̃õ̭̺͞ ̨̜͗̆͢m̤͌ȳ̫͔̳̏̕ ̡̘̟̋̎͛s̼̝͉̰̆͆̈́̓ȕ̟̖͔͆̍̋͜g̯̪̙̤̎̇̾ğ̪e̲͍͆͗s̬̿t̡̠̟̔̓̕i̧͔͓̋͛̃o̱̺̗̟̩͋̓̓̇͠ń̗̳͚̥̫̔̀̕͝s̯̭͑͛̽̕͜͟.̨̈͗ͅ"̬͇̈́

And with that Roman’s mind went blank.

“G̛̟̯̭̾̿o̬͡o̥͒d͇̼͔͂͌͘,̢̯̙̭̽͛̓̊ I̪͂ ̧̮̩̩̟̈̑͛͂͘k͙͎͕̒̑̅n̪̲͂̈ow̠̑ ̨̱̊w̧͉̻̩̐͛̅̎h͉̼̤͂̊̐̓͢á̠̪̃͌͜t̨͚̳̜͖̃̾̓͐͞ y̯͓̑̕ò̖̘͡u̱̰͋̒ ͇̜̼̒͌̈́ͅd͔̩̑̿e͕̜̅̿̓̍͟͢s͎̯͖̚ir̩̗͓̃͛͐e, ͖̳͐̅I̦̅ ̓͢à͍m̲͎̲͔̎͋͒̕ ̭̺͕̬̐̾̉̃͜͡ṯ̭̝̞͊̍̅͡r̡̻̣̹͖͋͒̂͑͑ȳ͕͓͘i̢̖̳̯̐̅͛̒n͍̟͈͑̏͞g̨͍̑̾́ͅ t̞̞̿͞ö̙́ he̩̲̾̊̋͜ļ̝̱̯̺͂̉̇̉͛p̥̌͆͢ ÿ͎́ou͎̓ ̛̲̲̘̿̃̚͟,͖̰̂̋n̡̖̼͌̐͒o̢͔͓̜͊̾̌͆t͓͍̤̎̽͘ ͚͚̞̺̄̿͌̚h̥̻͛͝i̖̤͌͆n̨͋ḓ̛͉̭̑͊͢͝ẹ̞̘̪͒̔̽̕ř̺̺̖̽͑͗͜, "Roman nodded in acknowledgement of this statement. "An͉̖͉̄̄̄d͔̣̪͐̋̕ ̼̙̜̑̃̀al̨͖͈͎͖̅̅̈̉̕l̝͐ ̛̖͙͊̑͢y̢̡̰͂͂͟͡͠o̺̾u̮͋ ͈͞ẅ̧́a̳̒n̯͉͔̂̋̌̃͜ť͙ to̝̳̐̅ ͖̹͔̓͂̔d̥͡o͔̣̳̮͂͑͐̂ i͓͠s ̺̪͗̒̔͟ma̧̡͓͍͛̏͒̕k̡̨͑͞e ̰̎s̈́̕͢͢u̧̺͈͑̾͐r̰͓̆͛̄ͅe̛̘̼̎͌͢͢ ̣̤̜̆͐͋t̛̜̰̉h̨͇͌͡ă͚̭͈̲̮̍̈́̄̃t ͉͌t͍̤͕̞̋̐̚͡h͈͆̊͟ą̮̝̥̏̈́̆t̨̙͖̀́̋ f̡͎͎̭̎͂͆̀í̛̬͜l̡͚̤̘̄̄̂̍e̳͂ ͙̤͌̆͜͞d̢͎͇̰̑̌̇͘ò̖ḙ̲̞̂͆͑̕͢ś̥͢͠n'̮̚t̬̦͕͋̌̍ ͙͎̲͛̑g̮̖̱̻̈́̇̔ȇ̤̞̘̓̓͟͝t͔̰̺̯̂̆̆͞ ̟̟̾̆s̗̻̆̾p͔̌̒͜͜͞r̛̯̜̽e̥͂a̾͜d̛̖͖̣͎͌̄͗.”

Roman repeated his previous action.

“ Tḧ̢̨̃ĩ͔̋ͅş̧̫͗́̔̒͟ ̝̥͎̟͋͆͝i͎s̢̛̞̋͘͜ ̖̭̀͐m͓̯͔͎̋̓̄͝y̯͌ ̣̅s̱̳̘̅͆̉u͓̎g͔̹̍̆g̖̲̮̈̏̚ȇ͎̰͕̞̍̾͛s̢̐t͎͡i̲͙͆͘o̧̤̻̦̽̓́n̙̻̭͕̉̐̐ ̨̛̲̟̦̃̋̇:̖͔̼̤̦̄̊̋͂̕ ͖̜͉̪͕̂̊̌̑̎t̛̪̖̱͐̍he̢̫̒̓ l̯̻̙͚̗̎̓́̔͘ǔ͜s̯̭̝̠͍̈́̄̆̾͡t̪͒ ̛̫̪̩̤͎̏̉̑̋ạ̙̊͒n̛̮͔͙͗̈d ̺̏l̼̗͖̅̾͒o̭̓v̡͎͇̚̕e̢͙͚̦̓͒̈̚ ̮͙͐̋y͖͞o̡͇̳͚̎̽̂͒u̻̘̐̔̃͜͜ ̹͇̮͒̿̒f̘̱̿̋ë̗͍̇e̱͕̥͗̃͡l̮͝ ̪̤͕̼͑͆͂f̩͚̈́͊o̳͠r͈̳͌͘ ̺̘̊͞h̛̹̙̳͚̺̾͌̇͠ĩ̡̛͉͖͘m̧̧̛͔̻̄̈̊̔͢ w̻̌i͕̮̺̖̋̾͝ll̙̩͛͒ ͐ͅbȩ ȩ͓̄̏͑͢x̩̃ť̲i̯͉̳̤͍̽̋́̕ń̙ḡ̥̱͘uis̬̟̽̾h̩͡e̤̹͇̮̋̅̊͋d͈̦͖̦͑̓̉̚ ̼̘́͐b͙̼̻͒́͋y̹̳̦̱̓͐̾͒̾͜ ̘̕ä̹n̳̹̥͎̜̈̀͘͡ ̰͍̽̊̅͟ő̻̖̟͇͆̓̈́p̡̠̝͕͊̾̑̄͜͡p̣̰̿̈o͕̭̜͑͊̓̕͢s̛̬͔̥͈̎̓́ỉ̧̨̞̪̺̂̒̋̑t̖̂̈ͅe͕͘ ̦̥͗̓͢͝f̺͚͔̃͊͝o͔͈͑͗r̢͛c͍̎e̺͆.”

Whatever Janus was at the moment smiled as Xia bopped his head, a sign that he was ok with this.

“Ok̡͈͇͒̈́͘͜͞ ẇ͢h̫̣͊͂̕͟ẽ̺̭̦̃͞ň̲͋͟ ̨̦͊̇̂͜Ì̻͖̬̜͛̄͘ ̩͂l͎̙̻͊̓̈e̜̯̤̅̅̓͡ͅt̰͈̤̬̽̏͊ ̙͆g̘o̪͖̙̠͂͂͆̓̓ͅ ̗̈ỗ͈̠̜͇̔̕f͓̃ ͓̍y͓͌ơ̬̲̱̓̈u̮͂r̟̫̱̍̏̈͘ͅ ̧̎ḥ͝a̢̲͛̋͢͝n͇̲̊͝d̟̻̲͓̏͆͗̕,̢͓̩̤͛̌̏̎ ̞͇̔̍yọ̠̞̑̔̌̍͟ư͖̼̑͜͞ ̺̹̬̆̊̇͟w͔̯͂̾i̗̠̩̖̔͂̀͞l̯͈̳̔̊l̞̅ ͍̖̬̫̰̔̃̉̕͡r͕̝̜̆͗͒e̡̻̻̣̫̾̃̋͋͘m̼̟̅͋è͙̤̙̘͂́͠m͖̯̻̯̀̽̒͐b͉̗̎̾̊͐͜͢͡ͅe̥̠͕̝̓͛̉̾r͇̩̖̲͈̄̓̌͞ ͔̹̃̕n̻͡o̞̚͟͠n̳̉e̮̓ ̝̎o̱̪͍͇̐̽͠f̮̻̋̈́ ţ̹̋͊ḫ̻͔̻̞̏͋̊̍̚ǐ͟s̙̠̾̚͜͞͡ͅ ̖̳͆͡a̫̯̠̔͊̃n͎͉͍̪̓͐̑̕d̨͓̰͕͚͊̎͛̓̉ ͎͋o̫̺̻͙͐̊̏̿ṇ̍l͚͗y̜͕̙̎̿͛̚͜ ̩͙̻̭͇̒̑̽̽̊r̜̄e̫̩̼̓̄̀͜͠m͖̼͗̎ḙ̇m̧̢̡͔̜̓̌͛͑̚b̢̰̙̱͊͆̅̉è̻̺̳̹̓̚͝ȓ̠͓̬̟͂͝͞ ̟̆ţ̲̎̓hä͉t͙̠̓͡ ̡̧̣͍̘̿̇͘͞y̨̲̗͈̐̉͋͝ó̟̘̓ȗ͖̼̻͌̑ ̪̹͐͞ä̧̲̜̬́̽̂́ȑ̥̑͢e͎͇̣͖͓͛̆̋̏͡ ̪͠n̰̒ọ̮̟̈́͛̾ẁ͎̥̹̪͌͞ ̢̼͖̲̅͒͂͝s̞̼̆a̱̖͑͛f̟̯̦̑̃͑ė̻̘̣̰̫̋͠͝.”

The golden eyed one let go of him and Xia promptly flickered his eyes for a moment before snapping back to reality.

( Janus returned to his eyes to their regular state.)

“So, what happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

( He was putting back on his gloves.)

“So something happened by default.”

Janus decided to ignore him.

******

Roman felt off.

He didn’t know why.

It felt like something was off, something majorly important was off, and it felt like the type of thing you would notice until it was too late.

_Pull it together Xia, nothing is wrong, it’s just-_

Virgil walked into the classroom and every single fibre in his body despised the fact the hoodie wearer could breathe.

So he decided to act on it.

“What the hell, princey?,” He gestured to the fact that Ro had just pulled the childish trick of pulling your chair back right before you sit on it. “Are you a fucking infant?”

(“No cursing in the classroom.”)

“At least am not you, whose shit eyeshadow bags might as well be done blind!”

(“Nice, she gets to curse but he can’t, the double standards are-”)

“Ok, princey…,” And those eyes that held so much power and so much cosmic energy that made it see like the universe itself was at his command but all Roman saw was a nightmare, darkness and evil that needed to be slayed. But he would always dismiss the fact that his chair was currently vibrating the power, he was too focus on planning to destroy what was in front of him. “You want to fight, fucking come at me!”

_Has this always been the feeling I’ve had towards him? **N̛̤͎̬͍͆͂̚Õ̋̒͢͜͜ ̩̿İ͔̬͇͌͠T̢̮̽̽ ̺̖̣͒̈̆̕͟H̱̬̝̾̀̿̾͜Ă͔S͉̦̳̈́̀͝N͈̖̣̓̉͑'T̨̙̣̱͒̓͊̕,̟͝ ̧̤̔̄͂͜Ÿ̰̗̫̓͠Ò̫Ủ̩͚̽ ̡̢̫̙̓̒͂͂L̢͓̬͕͆̀̎͝Õ̻̻̩͎̕͠V̻͂-̲͍̳͂̒͛** ****It must of been, why would this feeling of loathing be so intense otherwise?_

(“Sunday, Vale~” And that was all it took to shut Janus up.)

Roman held his head in pain, feeling like there was two people speaking, feeling like his skull was going to split in two, feeling like-

“Roman, are you ok?” Virgil’s eyes had turned a softer shade of galaxy, if that even made sense, almost like he could see what-

_There is nothing wrong with me, I’ve always been **NÓ͍̞͎͇̋̓͆,͍̦̹͈͐̾̏͂͜͡ ̳̺̺̖̄̽͌N̝͕̆̓O̖̚,̙̣̦͗̊̿ ̹̳̼̀̎̐Ṅ͉̦͓̻̓̍̈Ǒ͍,̧͙̱̭̃̐̒̕ ͎͂N̝̒O̡͖̜͖͑̓͐͠** -͂̒͛like this._

“Yes, but it would be better if you were choking by my hands.”

(“This is the weirdest foreplay I have ever seen.”)

Roman grabbed Virgil’s ripped shirt and proceed to slam him to the floor.

(“Remus!”)

The nova in his the slammed eyes were almost as black as the darkest void of space, a black hole that showed no mercy to those who dared to cross its path.

“Wanna play, let’s fucking play…”

******

“Mr Xia and Mr Lunaper, would you please explain why there is three broken tables and nine smashed chairs in 3Q?” The principal was terrifying in the way that they never rose their voice, they were always so calm and collected that it scared or scarred any student shitless and made them never want to fuck up again.

(Except Remus and Janus but then again they are the specimens that are Remus and Janus.)

“You should not even have the strength to fling a table across the room, with your poor gym academic records Mr Lunaper but you were able too anyway, why?”

“I’m not answering that question, Mx Spring .”

“Fine, but you Mr Xia, I have gathered from eye-witness reports that you were quite good companions with him less than a day ago and now you were throwing chairs at him, why?”

Roman stood up defensively. “I did it because..”

_Why did I do it though ?E͈͠X͙́A̧̱̖͋̈C̡̨̺͍̝͂̉̄͘̕T̞͈̙̬̎̿̇͘L̘̗̝̭̃̈́Y̛͚͎̻̊͝ ̢͚̩̤́͐͘Y̻̐͌͢O̤̼̜̒͆͘Ǔ̦ ̰̦̖̾͗̓Ḍ̛͕̩̲̐͑̈́O̰͊Ņ̹̎̿'̨̩͛͛̒͟T̰͔̼͆̊ ͈̮̈̆M̥̐E̟̒Ḁ̧̧͉̅̾̒͠Ń͚͇̲͈̃͛͆ ̻̋T̢̰̐͌͟͝H͇̆IS̥̪̈͋͢͝ͅ,ͅ ̝͌J̤͗U̺̼͘̕Ŝ̫̞͘T̺̼̱̼̖̆̐͆ ͇̩̅̕Ĺ͙̪̮̓̇̕͞ͅͅIS̙̎T̳͈̮̏̿̎EN̨̖̬̦̮̈͌̍͐̿ ̢̤̊̉Ṱ̣͐͘O͍̲͓͆̌͗̅͜ ̛͈̰͎̃M̭̓E̢̧̼̫͛̂͌͞-̮̍ I did it for reasons though._

“….because he is insufferable, because I see him rage fills me…that’s it really.”

“So you destroyed a classroom and endangered the safety of more than two dozen people because you don’t like Virgil’s face. A month’s worth of after school detention .You are now dismissed and Virgil can you please stay behind for a moment.”

“I politely decline that offer Mx.-”

“What if I told you that I know, why you were able to fling that table?”

Virgil stayed behind as Roman left cursing profanities under his breath over his unjust ruling.

******

“I’m just going to tell you one thing, Spring…Stop while you think you are ahead because if you have any idea what I am, you would know not to screw with me.”

*******

Over the span of the nest fortnight, a rivalry like no other emerged between Virgil and Roman, both needlessly trying to get the other on their last nerve at all given times, which one incident ended with Xia’s phone cracking. The peculiar thing about this is the fact that his phone perfectly was cracked in the phase of the moon that night but no one took notice of except the twins Pa when Roman had to explain why his new phone was cracked.

But on the days he would have the worst fights with Virgil, he always dreamed about this beautiful man dressed in all the colours of the stars slowly waltzing with him and sometimes embracing him. The dream would always end with him whispering into his ear something along the lines of ‘Remember what you long for before the veil dropped’. Now he was obviously disturbed that he was falling in love with a person of his imagination but anytime he was to think about the cryptic message, his head would feel like it was about to spilt into two.

Meanwhile, Janus had become Virgil’s new guide around the school and because both of them had a similar 'I’m done with this bullshit and it’s only eight thirty’ mentality , they became fast friends. Because of this, Janus learnt that Virgil had extreme social anxiety, that he was a fellow homosexual and the fact that he was cousins with Remy.

Remus also found it weird that his brother, who had never given up on a crush until they flat out rejected him, now despised him with every fibre of his being. He was aware that Janus’ could hypnotise people but he also didn’t know if his partner had any idea how batshit Roman would get over his crush.

******

LittleTrashMan: Jan, what exactly did you suggest to my brother

DoubleDs: Well I just suggested that the feelings he has for Virgil will be extinguished by an equal force

DoubleDs :Making him just see Virgil as a normal person

DoubleDs: That’s it

LittleTrashMan: My brother, the guy who tried to hack to speaker system on a train to try and ask out a guy, who still has a childhood crush on Aladdin, who has never let go of a fucking crush unless they say no and even then he pines hard.

LittleTrashMan: My brother’s love for people is endless, so his hatred will be endless

DoubleDs: …shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late

"You've got your stuff?"

Some scuffling and overturning of a bag to double check that everything is in it.

"Yep.

"Do you really think that we are going to make it back for first bell."

"Naw."

"Call in the favour from Quill..."

*****

Roman woke up.

From those dreams.

And the screaming thoughts came back.

_Don't think about it **Ţ̚Ḩ͡Ī̧͖̪͉͓͌̊̂͝N͕̾K̝̟͗͗,̦̂ ̒͢T̡̫̪̄̾͛HI̡̫̮͑̅͂N̢̨̖̯̳̆͆͗͘̚K̦͔͑͋,͍̱͔̬̓͛̑̐ ͙̦̯͚̅͂͋̽P̛͚̰̟̩̟̾̄̆͂L͎͍̥͔̭̎͒̉̃͘Ẻ̲͈̬͖̄̿̒A̜̓S̩͒̏͜Ḛ͉͒͝ ̣̯̲̜̄̊́̄͞ͅL̦̏Ȉ̡͕͌̚ͅS̭̦̀̕-**_

He sighed. It's ok when he dreams about about a cute boy but damn him if he wants to think about it.

He walked down the stairs, the mental warzone fading to background noise as he grabbed his bowl and made himself breakfast. 

He didn't have the energy to make anything fancy (the pounding headache the thoughts gave him took all of it).

Sitting down at the kitchen table with the cereal, stiring the milk idly, he turned to his side to talk to his-

_Wait._

"Dad!" 

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"Where's Remus?"

"He left with Janus this morning." 

_I thought they would a least give me notice before they decided to overthrow the government or decide to do something equally stupid._

"Thanks, Dad." 

*******

Wroammin: Jan, what are you doing with my brother?

SnekSnekSeverusSnekDUMBLE- :Why do you ask?

Wroammin: You came to my house to pick up Rem before I woke up

Wroammin: And the sun just came up

Wroammin: The fuck are you two plotting and do I need a Hazmat suit or not

SnekSnekSeverusSnekDUMBLE- : I'm going to exercise my right of free speech

SnekSnekSeverusSnekDUMBLE-: By not using it

_SnekSnekSeverusSnekDUMBLE- has blocked Wroammin_

Wroammin: Fuck You

******

"Vale?"

Silence filled 3Q.

"Not here!"

Miss Quill took a pen out of her hair a jotted down a note on a scrap piece of paper, seemed to whisper something under her breath and do a small smile to herself.

"Xia?"

"Which one?"

"The virgin."

_How the fuck does she know?_

The class erupted into a symphony of laughter and mockery except for Roman, Virgil and Nyx (But Nyx was snoring so Roman didn't know to count it as a win or not).

Virgil looked over at his arch-nemesis, almost deciding to so something or not. He seemed to choose the latter.

And those eyes seemed the flair but it was just for one second, but it would be gone as quick as it started.

Roman placed his head on the table in embarrassment waiting for the humiliation to stop.

"...Here, Miss.."

(Virgil tapped Roman's shoulder).

"Yilton?"

(Roman lifted his head and gave him a a sharp glare. "Why the fuck are you speaking to me?")

"You can hear my voice."

( "Jeez," He lifted his hands in surrender. "This fell out of your man bun" The emo passed a pencil to the other.)

" Zander?"

(Roman snatched the pencil -ignoring the fact that it seemed to be glowing slightly- stuffed it in his hair and proceeded to give Virgil double birds).

"Xey're sick."

(Lunaper mimicked the action).

Quill closed the register tab.

"Ok mortals, take out your plann-"

The constant ringing of a bell that went on a little to long to be a period change.

The students sighed.

"Drop your bags and line up in register order in silence." The class groaned even louder but followed the instructions given.

Except Roman.

"Miss, it's raining buckets outside and someone in the staff probably just burned their toast, do we really have-"

" **Xia** , **I told you to line up in silence**!"

Even the older twin knew that trying to argue with Quill when she raised her voice was suicide so he slowly backed away and joined the line as he didn't bring anything that could cover him. And he was sure that someone was fucking with him as the rest of the class had brought protection except the emo.

_Why the hell are you noticing **I̘̒Ṫ͍͙͎̅͌'̛̯͎̐S̭̱̠̣͎̽̽̈́̄͠ ̳̥͖͂̋̇B̹̂É̯͙͚͕͂͌̕C̹͝A̙̮̱̓͌̀U͓̺̣̎̑̇Ś̳̣̮̀͑́͟E̲̦̓̽ ̘̫͑͑Y̬̠̊̄O͓͠U͈̓ ̢̟͎̅̽͋C̪̲̦̉̉͒A̰͎̔͘R̢̜̱̬͌̾͆͊̄͟É͈ ̨̦̺̓̇͞F̫͑O̖̕R̗̫͗̓ ̗̹̺̏͑̊H̩̼̒̇-** him?_

The pounding headache was back, like two parts of his brain where bitching with each other for some damn reason. He rubbed his temple to try and relieve the pain.

"You know the drill, walk in absolute silence to the plaza and wait for me while I get the paper register."

******

The class filled back in annoyed and wet. Turns out that a teacher had taken a cigarette break and the back of the the cafeteria block and that's what set off the alarms.

By the time they had returned, it was already half way into first period. Mx Spring had said that they should just consider this a free period and return to their homerooms. To pass the time Roman took out a his spare spiral notebook and started to sketch in it.

If you asked Roman what he drew during this time, he would know but not understand how he did it. He just remembered taking out the pencil he'd previously stuffed in his hair , an overwhelming calm rushing over him and waking up to find a scarily intricate version of the boy from his dreams on the lined paper. 

This is the same Roman who would spend two and a half hours struggling to get the other eye just right was suddenly able to draw actual whole person in thirty minutes.

As the second period bell rang, he eyed his masterpiece warily and closed his notepad.

*******

Xia drifted off to the droning voice of his geography teacher, every though he knew that this was a crucial-

"Roman Xia and Virgil Lunaper, please make your way your way to the front desk, I said Roman Xia please make your way to the front desk."

The two boys stood up and packed up their stuff slowly, shrugged their backpacks onto their shoulders and quickly said by to their teacher.

******

"Holy shit, you're ok!" Roman was trying to wrap his head around why his Pa who was very reserved had tears streaking down his face.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" 

"Haven't you seen the news?" 

"...What did I miss.."

Pa just passed Roman his phone and everything started to make sense.

******

There comes a time where a person would resort to mindless substance to try and escape the cold, unforgiving reality of life.

Well, Roman was clocking his fourth hour on twitter so you knew where he was emotionally.

He didn't want to get up. He didn't need to either. Both of his parents were going to out for a while anyway.

Putting down the phone (He gotten sick of staring at it) and deciding to move to the living room wh-

 _Are those stones_?

"Princey!"

Roman walked up to the window and drew the blinds open. The emo was stood on his steps with his headphones, accompanied with a purple and black leather jacket.

_Disgusting **A̛̮̠̞̰̔̆̂D̙̺̓͛ORẴ̧̹̯͞B̖͓̐͟͠͠L̡̞̍̃E̡̯̮̿͘͞**_

"Why are you here Jack Smelligton?"

"Wow, you upgraded to insults that have four syllables, ten points to ravenclaw!"

The attacked emitted a sound that could only be described as offended princey noises.

"How I am-"

Virgil pressed his finger on Roman's lips.

"Ravenclaws are witty, competitive and creative. For the fact that you have an endless supply of nicknames for me and you always try to out do your last attempt to piss me off, you would meet the criteria."

 _If he doesn't **H̨̻͖̣̥̐̂̒͂̎I̯͈͐̈́S̯̪̯̆̔̋ ̭̤͆͌͑͢Ș̭͑̊K͈̈Ì̬̖̙͈̅̍͡N̟̤͎͔̊̈͌͒ ̞̃I͇̪͊̑S̗̍ ̺̬̦̔̉̓Ś̩͍̄O̠̎ ͕̙̟̓̄̾S̥̊O̢̭̿͡F̨͕̭̔̈́̽-͖̲̭̩̂̅̾̆** move his fingers off my mouth, I'm gonna break them._

Almost on cue with the thought, he removed it.

"I'm going to repeat my question, why are you here?"

Virgil took a step back and did a little chuckle to himself, with a shrug of shoulder that seemed custom fit.

_God he's_ _**G̻͈̪̱̑̂̕͞O͈͐D̞̞̻̀͊̃ ͌͜Ț͖̱͐̀̏͢͡H̞̒Ȧ̺̳͞Ṱ̃'͈̦͕͌̔͌͊͟S̬̀ ̨̢̫̬̤́̄̓͗͛S̹̺͉̭̉̀̔͗̿ͅẸ̫͒͞X͎̟̥̹̀̾̓͒Y̧̢̫͙͌̒̾͞ -** insufferable **.**_

"Because even I, your sworn enemy and nemesis til death drags us part, don't think that you should grieve over someone who isn't even dead."

"You mean-"

"Trust me, Remy is very much alive."

******

"How did you even find my house?"

"That's the most pressing question on your mind right now?"

"It truly isn't but let me start with the small ones before the big ones emerge."

Virgil was lying on the couch with his sneakers touching the furniture. Roman had let him in after claiming that Remy still had a pulse. He was scrolling through his feed and according to Roman's peripheral vision, it seemed to be tumblr.

("He actually uses the Queue?")

("Did you say anything?"

("Nothing you need to know.")

("You sound like Janus.")

Roman glared at his feet.

"Take off your shoes if you are going to lay on the armrest."

"Fine!" He flinged his shoes at the other. It stained Roman's white tee.

"God, I hate you."

He pulled out both his earbuds and shots some finger guns at him.

"Right back at yah!" 

Xia walked over and sat on the ottoman facing Lunaper.

"Let's get down to business-"

"TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!"

"Seriously, what do you mean 'Remy is very much alive', everyone with access to the internet saw what happened to him."

Virgil looked around, almost like he was scared of being seen or spotted or heard.

_Did his eyes just change color?_

"Look, I can't really tell you.."

"I'm getting sick of asking this, why are you here then?"

Virgil didn't respond.

"Why exactly are you here if you aren't going to try and explain-hmmmmm!"

Lunaper's was currently gagging his mouth with jacket.

" Stop speaking so loud."

Roman peered at the other.

"Whamt, ets not like whemre being watched."

"I'm just being- wait, give me a sec."

Virgil took the loose strand of Roman's hair and swiped it to the left.

_**I̛͇̜̺̦̎͐͠ ̘̂WA̹͍͘͡N̢̟͉̑̕͠T ͉̠̲̲̿̾͒̊T̥̮̍͞Ȏ̺̐͢ ̛̤̬̲̪̉́̏K̖̗̃̓I̧͕̫̩̼̔̎̃̀̇S̩̫̏̓S̙͛ ̧̫̞̒̇̕H͓̯́̋́ͅI͈̻͙̋͜͠͞͠M,͍͉͍̼͌̌̆͆ ͓̭̦̾͒̅I͓͇̹̩͚͂͐͑͡͡ ̥̑W̹̰̯͈͛͛̾͛A̞̲̩̎̍͞N̳̟̻͆̄̚T̢̛̖̏ ͓̋T͉̪͐̓O͇̤̝͛͂̿ Ć͉̯͛AṞ̳̠̈̄͘E̼͎̞͇͊͗͋́̕͟Ș̆Ṣ̈ ̡̨̡̗͕̊̂̂̓͠F͎̏Ặ̼̯̠̅͊́C̫̜̾̉E̢̟̣͎̱̿̾͒͌͒,̣̠́́ ̡͇̪͑̊̃͟͞Ì̼͕͙̥̤͑̆́̕ ͇͗W̧̫͉̘̉̃͘͡Ă̟̘͝N͉̊T̫̟͐̄ ̢͋T̞̃O ̨̡̀̆̄͑͜ͅĎ̢̦̖̤͑̂̕Ä̝̯̪́̒̚͜͠N̹͔̘͇̔̉̐̐C̥̔E̪̖̝͉̱͋̎̾̔̒ ̡̻̤̀͐̉̄͜WǏ̜̩̟́̀͒͜T̙̆H̥̆ ̟͍͔̈́̆̕H̪̣̽̐I̡̺̯͌̑́M̨̪̩̱̜͆̏̌̋̕ ̖͎̀̚'̯͉̅̀T͔̦͇̙̔̾̊͜͠͡I͎̤̞͔̥̎̿́̚͝L̜̥̅̑ ̛͔͖̰̌͌̚͢Ș̘̗̀̿̎U͔͗N͕͓͊̆̋ͅ ̪̪̟͌̒͒̂͜R̲̻̪̋͊̅̏͟Ì̪SḔ̙͟,̨̰̩͚͒̈͂̚ ̧̜̱̀̆́̊͜  
** _

"Fumck!"

The emo removed the make-shift gag.

"Are you ok?"

Xia moved his hands to his temple to try and relieve the pain.

_**,̨̰̩͚͒̈͂̚ ̧̜̱̀̆́̊͜Ỉ͈ ̳̣̙̗̊̒̓̚W͕̐A̱̙̣̙͛̎̎̀̓͜N̫̳̔͘T̰̜̝͌͛̀ ̲̃T̯̮̪͗̋̒Ỏ̗ ̩̞̝̊̎̋H̛̭̺̥͛̚OL̛͎̝̹͇̂̀̚D ̹̰̬̈̚͝H̤̫͙̅̔͝Ị̞̱̓̾̚Ḿ̞,̾͢ ̲̟̹̫͆͐͑̅I Ẃ̪̫͘Ã͢Ņ̹̋́Ț̛͍̒ ̰̭͕̏̇̔T̛̬̲͋O͈͒ ̬̂Ṭ̛̣̓̍͢O͕̩̟̎̄̐͌̕͟͟U̖͌̽͢C̰͕̈̽H ̲̝̦̱̄͂̚͡H͕̳͒̈́IM̡̱͖͗̎͆, ͔͞I͖̰̽͠-̢̘̜̹͚̄͗̑̑͡  
** _

"FUCK, EVERYTHING HURTS, IT HURTS TO THINK, IT HURTS TO SPEAK, I JUST WANT THE PAIN TO END!"

"PRINCEY!"

"MAKE IT STOP, WHY WON'T IT STOP?"

"PRINCEY!"

"IT HURTS, IT REALLY DOES!"

"ROMAN!"

And just for a second the voices stopped, they stopped stabbing and scratching and just stayed still.

Just for a second.

"FUUCCKK-"

"ROMAN," Virgil took his face into his hands. "Roman, please open your eyes, I need to check something."

Following the instructions ( He didn't remember even closing them) he was met with pools of space and stars and a galaxy of colors that were now the eyes of Virgil and not the chestnut brown he seen less than two minutes ago.

“You have a veil, you actually have a veil..”

“ The fuck does that mean, Surly Temple?”

“It means that someone has blocked something from your conscious thoughts.”

“What?”

“That’s not important, what is would be the fact that you’re going to want to bite onto something because this is going to hurt and I don’t want the neighbours getting any ideas.”

For the second time that day, Lunaper stuff his jacket into Roman’s mouth.

“I’m sorry..”

Even with the jacket the screech the Xia made would probably beat his Pa’s infamous falsehood.But with the pain gone and the veil dropped he could now see everything so much clearer.

So the moment when Virgil took the gag out of his mouth, he pulled him close and claimed his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale. the one where dreams are made and hearts are broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late. I am so sorry. It’s about 4000 words, I was struggling to edit it.

The moment Roman pulled away, Virgil slapped him across the face.

"Why did you do that?" Lunapuer's query came out in staggered breaths, the type filled by adrenaline. He backed away from the other slowly. "Why. Did. You. Do. That?"

_Shit. Should of asked for consent first._

"I don't know really, I thought that It would be romantic?"

The emo has started to pace around the room, "This doesn't make sense. You hate me. You despise the fact I breathe, you design a personalised ring of Dante's inferno to try and drive me to my tipping point." He whipped his head to face Roman, eyes voids of chaotic madness, of stars and nebulas and galaxies and everything beyond. The couch, coffee table and various other furniture had begun to slowly rise into the air, shaking with the distress that the boy must feel and almost primed to obliterate whatever was causing Virgil distress.

_If I touched one of those floaty things, would get the galaxy on me?_

"Why the fuck would you kiss me?" The tension wasn't thick, it was more sluggish. Harder to move through, harder to navigate and so much harder to leave. Roman was starting to feel ..disturbed ..by this and maybe he was starting to realise that Lunaper was..not normal.

_Wait Lunapuer. Luna Puer. Moon Child. What?_

"What..are you?"

A long lingering glare.

"I think it would be time for you to stare into my -"

The sound of a metal knocker hitting wood to the tune of One Jump Ahead interrupted the emo's train of thought.

Virgil eyes died down, putting his planned smiting on hold. He walked over to the source of the knocking and opened the front door to be met with a kid who couldn't be just anything more than a year older than him. And he wasn't being Xia's older brother.

Recognising him, Roman got off the floor and ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug. The boy hugged him back.

"Thomas, you know I love you but why exactly are you here?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me who you brought home. And why the couch is floating. But first the boy?"

Xia gave the emo a shaky grin, trying to mentally concoct a sentence that wouldn't immediately get him killed.

"Umm, Thomas this is Virgil, Virgil this is Thomas."

Despite Virgil only putting his hand out for a hand sake, Xia's cup his face and stare into his eyes.

"How 'bout on the beach...."

"On the beach for what?"

"For the wedd...," He noticed Roman's 'Not now' hand signal "..ling. Yeah for Wedling."

Thomas ignored the emo's confused facial expression.

"Anyway, Dad wants me to babysit you."

"What the fuck, I'm sixteen, I don't need supervision. I'm practically an adult."

(Thomas crouched down slightly so he was on Roman's eye level. "You and me both know that we barely have the cooking skills to cook a cup of ramen.")

("Ha, I'm calling you Ramen now, you don't have a choice.")

Thomas stood back up.

"That's what I said, but Remus' is going to need a fucking good lawyer for him to have a chance to see the light of day again."

"That bad? God.."

While the family was trying to figure out what they were going to do, Virgil put back on his jacket.

"Not to interrupt this lovely familial bonding moment but Remus isn't going to need a lawyer."

Thomas looked over to Virgil in shock.

"Oh yeah, Virgil, meet my elder brother Thomas and Thomas meet my ex- arch nemesis, who recently tried to kill/brainwash me, Virgil."

****

"It's my car, why can't I drive?"

Lunaper opened the clicked it open with his key.

"Without me, you won't be able to find Remy , ergo you won't be able to prove your brother's innocence . Also you've put me in a bad mood, so if you don't want me to finish what I started in the living room, I suggest you shut up."

During the emo's rant, the car had proceeded to float about a foot of the ground and the lifter's eyes seemed to be smoking with cosmos.

("I call shotgun!" Thomas ran to the front seat like a child.)

_Roman, you can't get yourself killed, you haven't married him._

Xia climbed into the backseat.

"Fine but be gentle with it."

("I'll be gentle until I have to be rough with it.")

("What?")

(Virgil didn't respond.)

******

(Roman and Thomas talk to each other in the back about men.)

ThomasTheDankEngine: ...you're a bottom..

I'mRoyalty: Wtf, why would you even assume that?

ThomasTheDankEngine: So I didn't walk into a scene in the room? Cause you really seem to like him at least from what I've gathered (aha, you didn't deny liking him though)

I'mRoyalty: (Yes, I am attracted to the most beautiful creation on earth, leave me alone )You were barely in the house for 5 minutes,you couldn't have gathered any 'data'

ThomasTheDankEngine: The 'data' I have collected is the visuals of your eyes undressing him, you horny bastard.

I'mRoyalty: Hey, at least I'm not a Remus level of horny

ThomasTheDankEngine : Fair enough. On a different note, you are aware that your crush isn't even hitting the gas pedal. He's just staring at the road and moving the steering wheel. I'm calling it now, he's an alien 

I'mRoyalty: Tbh, I don't think he even knows what he is. And I don't really care, I just want to kiss him. And marry him. And all that other couple stuff.

******

"Um, Virgil, why are we at the Station?"

"I don't know either..."

Unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping outside into the semi cool spring air, the trio made there way over to the police station door.

"Shit, is Pa actually crying?"

"Yeah, he's not doing that well.."

Thomas turned the younger.

"Okay, lets go in before I have an attack over this."

Roman could almost see Lunapuer eyes widen in realisation of something. Roman couldn't put his finger on it.

 _He isn't moving_..

"Hey, Virgil, aren't you coming with us?"

The emo's neck turned.

"To your parents, I'm just some random ass kid with glitchy irises. I'm not immediate family so I don't have a fucking right to be inside."

"You'll be ok though?"

"Is that even a question. I'm never ok, I promise."

*****

The squeaky floors of the centre made Roman feel uncomfortable ,like they had to always clear up...something.

(He would leave the empty gap up to his brother. It was more his forte.)

Walking pass the seemingly pissed officer (who let them move after they were patted down and had stayed their full names, they were met with the face of -

_Dad spotted us, time to use those lessons from Jan now._

Their Dad ran up to them and held there faces, almost like they would fade away into nothingness the minute they let go _._

"Why the flipping fuck are you here?"

_Okay, Dad can curse, my life is a lie._

"Me And Thomas wanted to see Remus." Roman stopped on his elder's foot, code for 'play along'.

The parent stepped back and only know he could see his Dad's dishevelled hair that was rash and messed up that looked like the type you would have after years on end of stress despite the fact when it was neat hours ago.

"Look, I would prefer you here for moral support and all that jazz but your brother and his partner have basically secured their cell, they keep on ranting about how there was a lemon fic -whatever that means- about you and hypnotism and Remington apparently being the reason why they are in this fucking mess- DO YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THIS NONSENSE MEANS!"

_I know what it means but I don't need to chucked to Picani's for a session._

Thomas seemed to get the 'we got the information we need, let's roll' signal.

"Oh, shit, I think I left the the oven running, Roman let's roll."

("I new that theatre major would come in handy.")

"Come back when you're done!"

("Anyway, I don't understand what's happening or what you know so you fill him in."

"Okay!"

("I don't really have a choice anyway.")

******

"Get in the fucking car, we are going to cut a bitch."

******

Virgil parked the car at the opposite side of the road.He slammed it so hard that it dented its inside and he had probably broken the door, but Roman wasn't going to comment about that because he feared the earth that was contained in his crush.

He rushed over to Zenith who was laying in the sand of the bay, casually scrolling through his feed with a Starbucks cup in hand and not like the government had just pronounced him dead.

He noticed the angry man in purple charging towards him.

"Virgie, did you see-"

"Cut me none of that 'Virgie' bullshit Remington, you blackmailed someone into silence, you know you aren't allowed to abuse you abilities like that."

Remy pushed down the bridge of sunglasses, revealing his eyes that seemed even more chaotic than Lunapuer's but floating with clouds instead of space.

"This isn't some game anymore, people I care-"

("You care about my brother and Janus")

("While you were being a shit bag to me, I had to find someone who would show me where my classrooms were.")

"back to what I was saying- People I care about are going to suffer serious consequences for crap you should pay the price for-wait, why did Jan and Rem even try to drown you in the first place?"

_The glasses are off, what does it mean?_

"Cousin, if you think you are big enough to say my full name then you are big enough to deal with the consequences of my coffee break."

("Why the fuck are you having coffee so late?")

("You've seen me off caffeine. I'm not exactly a sane person."

"I don't even want to fight you because I might actually kill you."

Remy looked over his shoulder to see the setting sun glistening over the water he was supposedly dead in.

"(Oh, shit) Look, cuz-"

Where Virgil's eye sockets should be were replaced with a empty caverns of galaxy that was literally choking his cousin. The tendrils of the universe snaked up his neck and grasped onto it.

" _ **C͈̈́Á͖͔͊L̢̖̘̎̄̉̿̓͟͢L̢̢̽̆ ͚͔̩̀̿̒MȆ̡̢̛̖͖̇͞ ̰̠̘̫͑̎̈́̄A ͇̖̙̽̐̓Ñ̜I̡̢͉̝͌̒̌̎C̗͛K̰͊Ň͔̮̘͚͙̎͗̇̄Ȃ̧̱̩͌̓M̰̙̰̿̉͡Ȩ̗̅͛ ̗̒O̡̡̟̜͛̄̃̽NE̗͉͇̿̎͌ ̩̲͛̆̽͟M̹̬͖̔̕̕O̮͖͍̝͑̈̓͆̽͢Ṟ̢̙̊̔̃E ̨̘͆̍T͇͐Ḭ͎̼͛̅̂M̻̠̩̾̆̈́E, ͔̥̭̜̎̽̄͡I͉͎̟̒̅̎͞ͅ ̛̛͉̼̪͇̎͡D̨̩̋̀A̼̒R̺͠E̬͎̓́ ͓̰̭͓͛͋͊͡Ÿ̙̭̱̐̊Ò͖͚̞͑̊̕ͅỦ̙̻̌**_!"

("So you have a a crush on a homicidal mystery man who is also a magical boy?")

(Roman just glared at his brother.)

"I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM!"

The turn of a necks in synchrony shattered the waves of the river bed they were on. Time was an illusion and two seconds could of passed and no one could tell the difference.

Zenith decided to break the peace.

"LOOK, I CARE ABOUT YOU, I ACTUALLY DO AND I'M NOT GONNA YOU FALL FOR A HEARTBREAKER ON MY WATCH!"

_Virgil likes me back. VIRGIL ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK!?_

Lunapuer eyebrow lowered in concentration almost.

" ** _N͙̤̹͚͂͌͐̕O͍͡ M̧͍̲̓̍̇Ą̠̻̤́̈̿́T͔̣̾͐T͓̙͉̈́̀̍Ę̥̠̻͚̏̍̓͊͝R̙̺̠̯̾̑̾̕ ̥̱̋̂Ẅ̨̞̜̉̊HAT̡̥͇͂́̈́̕͜ ̮͖͙̼̻̓̑̕̕͝R̨͓̾̓Ã͔͔̰̻̫͆̃͐̂ME̫͔̻̻͗̑́͡N͈̱̒͑ ̲̗̣̓́̌̆͜Ḋ̠ID ͍̻̣͕̎̍͂͡T̬̙̩̓̀͑O̙̘̻̓̍͂ ͙̺͈͈̀̃̀̑̽͟Y̺̖̖̻̍͛̋͛Ǒ̦͖̀̂͢U̱͊,̤͓͂̉ ̘̳̄̊Í̥̺̕T̠͂ ͔͚͋̑D̲̀̑͢OĚ̝̝̣̏̊S̖̆N̲͕̕͞'̛͙̝̜̎͐T̨̲̲͉͒͆̂̍ ̝̭̬͕̾̈́̌͡Ģ̊I̢̢͍͊͐̊VE̥͕̾͛ ̝͌Ỹ̨̪͕͕̒̋̿OŮ̩͕̯̆̍ ̧̩̗̙̒̑͋̚A̘̜̙͊͝͝Ņ͉̽͆̈́͟Ý̞̣͔̩̂̄͠ ̯̀RI̲͚͔͔̔͆̃́Ģ̲̫̈̔̕HṬ̓ ͙̼͚̫̱͆̒͐͠͡Ţ͈͇͗͑̈O ̹̹̹͂̀͂D̛̠̖̍̅͟O̧͔͗͠ ̛̦W̖͇̹̮͊̌̊͆H͎̉A̩̫͇̽̅͊͜͠T̬̙͔̞̑͛͑̈́͗͢ ̖͖͉͂̆̈Y̯͚͓̜̣̆̈̀͊͊O̡̅Ṳ̜͕̈́̔͆ ̢̤̞͆̕͝D̢̡͈͙̤͗͊̃̽̍I̛͕̱̾D̯̃̓͟_**!"

The gripping got tighter.

"Plea-se, pleas-e, I am fully aware I am a cunt pile and don't even deserve redemption in the slightest, but let me live and maybe I can make it up to you."

For a single second, it looked like Virgil was genuinely going to finish off the job that Rem and Jan failed to do. But me showed mercy.

His eyes died down.

"Get in the back, use your powers to make today seem like one long ass fever dream, help us break Re and Jay out of prison and maybe you'll see the sunrise."

Remington picked up his shades and went to the back seat.

'Ramen' was shocked.

"Why exactly did you let him go?"

"As long as the moon is out, He will be the one worrying."

******

"Psst, Janus!"

No response.

"La Snits!"

"Remus had spiked my drink and I was high off my ass, wait why are you here?"

Janus turned his head to be met with Roman who was currently picking the lock on his cell.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of people asking that."

The lock mechanisms chimed open.

"Okay, listen: Virgil and Remy have powers that I don't even think they know how to control and are using them to put the whole town asleep. Your hypnotism made me have a 'veil' and made me hate Virgil for about two months. I'm back to normal now. Remy has apologised for blackmailing me and has promised to destroy you-know-what. And- What what happened to your face?"

Xia just noticed Vales face that a scar the look creepily akin to snake scales. It covered about half of it and it was still bleeding, not even looking like it would scab over.

"There is more than one reason why I am Zeneith's body should be at that bottom of the ocean currently."

_How strong is Remy exactly?_

"Kayyyy, lets get to your-"

"Jan!"

"Rem!"

Remus skidded against the floor, just in his socks to his partner.

"Look, my older brother is stopping me from deforming Starbuck slut's body because that's immoral or some shit and I really , really am sorry that we got caught. How was I supposed to know the fucker could respawn-"

"You're shaking."

And the hypnotist was right, Remus was practically vibrating.

"I'm fine , I just want to have Remy's intestines in my hands, that's it."

"Look, I'm not getting sappy in public but I don't really want a repeat of Canada,"

("Canada?!")

"So can you please calm down for me?"

Remus pouted like a four year old.

"If I do this, I get to kill him later,"

"Of course you can."

Janus may of then talked to Remus about his lack of shoes and maybe given him a piggy back because he was kind of tired, Roman wouldn't know. He was just looking listening to their happiness and feeling happy for his brother.

_The hell ,Thomas?_

The more mature brother ( his father's words , not his) was floating with the sir, accompanied by the galaxy aura thing that Virgil had.

"So because I stopped Remus from literally murdering Remy Virgil gave me floaty shoes. And Remy kind of apologised to him for something, I don't really understand, but floaty shoes!"

Roman just stared as his elder fanboying in awe of his newly acquired footwear, wondering how the fuck is he older than him.

"Remy won't need to worry, Janus has gotten him to calm down a little. I would say that he has a week left to live though." 

"Wow, this day could of gone to shit but it didn't, it's almost like some omnipotent voice is going to say 'And they lived happily after' "

_And with every happily ever after ,you get your true love as well._

"The stars are aligning!"

"What?"

Virgil seemed to just materialize out of nowhere, and even in the prison grade lighting, he was still the most beautiful thing Roman had ever left his eyes on. Even in the crappy yellow coming from the ceiling, he still shone like a the stars laced in the sky.

Roman stepped forward and took his hand, holding it loose enough that he could pull back at any time given.

"You know, The boys everyone made up with each other, except me and you and today has almost been perfect I'm just waiting for...you..."

Virgil slipped his hand out of Roman to return it to his side.

"Princey," He took a long pause, trying to find those right words "Life isn't like a Disney movie, it doesn't have a structured plot and it doesn't move at the speed you need it to. Not everything and everyone is going to make you happy because that's just how life is, lots of people getting fucked over. Janus and Remus might of forgiven you and I might of forgiven Remy for what he did but I experienced hell from you and even if that veil made you do dumb shit, I am still recovering from it. And yes I did like you, you are cute and handsome and funny and just a great guy but I can't have a relationship with you after the shit you did to me. But I can agree to try and move pass that."

Lunapuer shook out his hand.

"Deal?"

Roman shook it.

******

"Turn to page 37 on your-"

The bell broker up the music theory teacher's instructions.

"Remember to memorise the sheet for the 18th of .."

Roman didn't get the last of what he said, he rushed out the classroom to meet Virgil at his locker near Homeroom.

"Umm, here you go."

The sound of hard plastic hit the public school quality(shit) metal.

"Why did you buy these for me exactly?"

"Well, you're always listening to Starchild-"

"Starkid, It's Starkid."

 _How could you mess that up, dumbass_.

"Yep, anyway, and I decided to buy you a a latest pair of headphones to try out. I even paid extra for it in purple and black."

The emo picked up the the case and looked at it and eyes widen when he saw the price of it.

"God, Princey, I don't know really what to say-"

"You don't have to say a single thing, this was a gift out of the kindness of my own-"

"But I can I have the receipt?"

"WHAT!"

He picked up the case and gave it back to the giver.

"These are so fucking amazing and just really nice and cool but I can't do these, I use earphones 'cause I like to fiddle with the wires, they ground me when I have my weekly existential crisis/panic attack and slow down the spiralling a little."

Roman just stood there stunned.

"You spent a lot of money on this and I am just putting it to waste but giving it back to you but I just feel more comfortable with wires, I guess."

Taking his artbook out of his locker for the period right after Lunch, he gave Xia a two finger salute and made the journey to the food hall.

A still stunned Roman concocted a solution to the problem of the gift he had bought.

******

Virgil walked into class the next day wearing purple earphones instead of white and hugged Roman.

The class promptly checked Lunaper for a fever.

******

"Kiddo, why are you up so late?"

"You don't really have a right to talk, you're the one whose up as well."

Roman's Dad reaches for the shelf.

"Wanna cookie?"

"Nah, I'm already had my 2am snack."

A little snort filled the still kitchen.

"You know, that reminds me of those weird dreams your father's been having since we were a king."

"What dreams?"

Roman scooted forward on his stool not to miss out of any of the tail.

"He always had these.. lucid dreams of a reality where we all lived together in Thomas' head."

"You're joking!"

"No I'm not, It's actually the reason why we picked Thomas from the orphanage, he had had fantasies of us looking after him and guiding him through life. We all had his face as well, I don't really understand it either."

He promptly shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Anything else?"

The father figure paused his snacking.

"Look, If you are telling me a fable of us protecting Thomas, you better deliver on it."

"It's not really a fable, it's just Logie's imagination running wild. Anyway in the world we all had jobs, like your Dad was logic and a teacher, I was morality and a dad, you and your brother were a prince and a duke respectively and were both creativity."

Roman snorted the milk he was drinking.

"Oh, God these are so weird. I know me and Remus used to make believe play a lot as a kid but like that's so far fetched!"

His father joined in the cackling.

After a few moments of them calming down, Roman queried his Dad.

"If in some weird fever dream Pa has , I can be a prince, do you think I can get my happily ever after as well?"

The ran had started to splash against the window, making a faint tapping noise in the distance.

"Life won't always give you strict fairy-tale endings, but you can try and sculpt your ending so it makes you happy. "

******

"Princey, !"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Just come here you Disney reject."

"So I can't call you nicknames/insults but you can?"

"Life's not fair, get used to it."

Virgil passed him a note with some numbers on them.

"Can you god to my locker and get the book out of it?"

Roman obeyed said instructions and returned with a copy of Moby Dick.

"You never struck me as the type to read the 'Classics'."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not." Virgil proceeded to open the book inside to find it was a shell that had-

_Are those drugs?_

"No they're not, fuuc.."

Lunapuer started to rub his temples akin to how you would if you had a headache or a brain freeze.

Xia knitted his eyebrows together, trying to plan his next step.

_Can you hear my thoughts?_

"Wow, I wonder why I responded when you said the pills were drugs."

"Woe is me for asking that apparently!"

"Look Ramen, the eclipse is coming in like three hours and I have the worst headache of the century. I use sass and sarcasm as a coping mechanism when I don't know what to say, so bare with me for the time being."

Roman scorched up next to his friend/crush/he didn't even know at this point.

"It would be nice if you enlighten me to how you can suddenly read my mind, but you don't have to."

"I can't really describe it, my brain almost starts cheat coding reality and I can hear voices suddenly that usually I can't. And if I use any of powers, they are so destructive that I could probably shatter the school by just touching the floor."

Xia just listened patiently, taking in his little pupils which were currently flickering from space mode and back to normal.

"So I'm guessing that Remy wears shades all the time because someone is always dreaming or something.."

"Yeah kinda...Ramen can I ask you for another favour?"

_It's not even sure I could say no to you. I'm pretty sure the fabric of my being would be ripped apart._

(The emo may or not have looked away with a red tint in his cheeks)

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I don't even think that I can make it back to class-I'll probably pass out anyway-can you get me to my bag and get me too the office?"

Before Virgil had even finished the sentence, Roman was already carrying him bridal style.

"Hey ,what the fuck?"

"You said you needed to get to the office, the quickest way is for me to get you there."

"What about my bag?"

"You're more important and I'll get it later."

Lunapuer didn't respond.

******

"Why did your dad introduce himself to me by giving a compliment wrapped in a insult?"

"It's just a thing he does, I don't think I've ever seen him introduce himself to anyone normal."

******

"What are you doing here, you should be out there, channeling your inner thespian or whatever.."

Just the muffled calamity of the drama hall could be heard. Also the pitter patter of Roman's tears.

"Shit, you're crying, why the fuck are you crying, did I do something wrong, God I knew I am a piece of shit, should I-

“No, It’s not your fault.”

Even if Roman’s face was currently leaking like a broken faucet, he still managed to have a steady voice by some miracle.

Virgil scooted over to the to the wall where Ramen’s back was on, looking above him to see the poster for the end of year play of Beauty and the Beast.

“You think you flopped it, don’t you?”

“Wow, I must be so easy to read, the queer theatre kid who never was able to make that part in the school play they always wanted. Next thing you know I’ll go insane and sell my soul to for something symbolic like a crown.”

“You’re queer?”

(The splashes of Roman’s tears just got more intense.)

“Yeah, I don’t really want to put a label on myself yet.”

(Some screamed ‘Next’. It was most likely a student trying to fuck with the drama teacher.)

“Well, I’m questioning still, I kind of like almost anyone. It’s confusing.”

Almost on cue with the end of Virgil’s statement, Roman started to ugly cry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck why are _you_ even here?”

“I was looking for you actually, Princey. I kind of got into a big fight with Remus over something and I came to you so we could vibe together.”

Even though Xia’s tears looked strong enough to break a dam, his mouth seemed to curl upwards.

“Look, that’s really nice but I don’t deserve you here, I fucked up a basic ass song and now I’m going to be casted as grass #4.”

“Ramen, I’m not leaving until you agree to brood with me.”

“I would really prefer if you didn’t refer me as a food stuff.”

“Roman!” And the tears stopped flowing. And the crude acting in the background stopped moving . And the clock stopped moving and life and death themselves had seemed to pause. Roman didn’t care if this was Virgil’s powers at work or someone had spiked his water bottle because the fact that he was so closed to his face and now he could see the condensed universe in his eyes made all the pain just drain away. The atmosphere was tense like almost the way that his ..better dreams with the boy dressed in stars would start.

“Roman I don’t like seeing you sad, but I know emotions don’t work like that.. And I’m pissed at your brother and I don’t know how to deal with that...”

Roman’s face and Virgil were a little bit close for comfort

“You said you wanted us to brood together., let’s do it.”

Virgil was the one to pull Roman’s shirt and claim his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment you cowards and pop to my tumblr if you want https://iwispkid.tumblr.com/


End file.
